candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lives
Lives are a fundamental element in Candy Crush Jelly Saga. They appear in the top-left corner in a red heart. When you start playing for the first time, or resuming play after at least two and a half hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum. When one life decreases, you have less opportunities to play. Let's say you have 5 lives and you get decreased by one, altering the fact of you playing. A life is only decreased when you lose a level. You will then have to wait for 30 minutes for one life to replenish. If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button, a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. To add to your lives, you can ask friends, or use gold bars to refill your lives. Each full refill of lives costs 9 gold bars. Running out of lives When you run out of lives, there are four ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends'. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere, and come back two and a half hours later. *'Buy more lives'. By getting Gold bars now. Many people don't want to do any of these, especially waiting. They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make in-game purchases, and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fourth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on mobile device then re-synchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. Unlimited lives A player can get unlimited lives by obtaining rewards. Unlimited lives are only for a set time period and is shown as an infinity symbol inside the red heart. It is capped at 24 hours, meaning if you obtained a reward that will give you 2 hours of unlimited lives while you have currently have 23 hours, it will increase the timer for up to 24 hours only instead of 25. If you go "back in time" with your device's clock, you can get infinite time of unlimited lives! When the timer reaches zero, it will go back to 5 lives. Refresh lives This is completely a new feature in Candy Crush Jelly Saga and the player can get it in Star Chase and Mastery Rank. When the player gets it, they will give back to 5 lives immediately. However, if it is unlimited lives, this feature isn't effective. Watch Ad This feature is first released on September 24 2019. When the player is out of lives, an option table below will show up with an airplane. To get 1 free life, the player must watch any ad given; and the player needs internet connection to perform this. The player has a maximun of 5 times watching ad in one day. Free Life airplane appear.png|Starting watching ad Free Life cloud loading.png|Cloud loading Free Life success.png|Enjoy your free extra life! Trivia *The minimum time to have full lives is 150 minutes (it means 2 hours and 30 minutes) if the player does not ask for lives from friends. *The player can not use gold bars to buy a full of lives at the start because they have 5 lives available. When they have no more lives, gold bars to buy lives will be activated. *The maximum time of unlimited lives is 24 hours. However, in some cases, the player can get more than 24 hours. *Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. Compare this to Energy in a typical Facebook game. *The player loses a life even if they close the tab or app before quitting or failing. *Other than this game, Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga are currently the Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge. Other Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge are Blossom Blast Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Pepper Panic Saga and Scrubby Dubby Saga. Farm Heroes Saga and Alpha Betty Saga require 15 minutes to recharge one life, Pyramid Solitaire Saga, Papa Pear Saga and Diamond Digger Saga require 10 minutes to recharge one life and Pet Rescue Saga requires 5 minutes to recharge one life. Gallery Gallery= Please send lives.jpg|When stuck on a desert island... �� |-| Countdown= Countdown Lives.gif|Time left on life bar Time to next life.gif|Time to next life |-| Screen= Get live from friends.png|Get lives from friends Get more lives!.png|Get more lives! No more lives!.png|No more lives! Full lives glitch.png|0 Full (?) Get more lives Unlimited lives.png|Unlimited lives Unlimited lives on screen mobile.png|Unlimited lives on screen Send lives (mobile).jpg|Send lives on screen |-| Animation= Get more lives!.gif|Get more lives! No more lives!.gif|No more lives! Ask For Lives!.gif|Ask For Lives! Send lives!.gif|Send lives! Refresh life.gif|Live refresh Booster_time!.gif |-| Icon= life forever.png|Live Forever icon life refresh.png|Live Refresh icon Lives progress bar.png|Tab Lost Live Notice.png|Notice The Heart.png|Heart Category:Elements